1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burnishing tool, in particular, to a burnishing tool with a built-in force detector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, in order to improve the surface smoothness of model inserts and cavities, techniques of grinding, lapping, or polishing are used. However, these processing techniques require a long processing time and easily generate abrasion of the grinding wheels and polishing balls, and the equipments used in the processing are expensive. In addition to the above-mentioned techniques, the burnishing technique is also a common finishing technique. During the burnishing operation, when the burnishing component contacts the workpiece, the produced extruding force (burnishing force) may plastically deform the workpiece, so as to improve the surface smoothness and surface hardness of the workpiece. The burnishing component is usually made of hard materials to avoid abrasion. Thus, the burnishing component is adapted for a large-scale finishing process, and the time of the surface finishing process may also be shortened. As the burnishing force is one of the crucial factors affecting the processing accuracy, how to figure out the burnishing force performed on the burnishing component becomes an important issue.